Cupid's Arrows
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: What is happening at Condor studios? Everyone is falling in...love? And whats with the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

Cupid's Arrows

Chad's POV

Today something weird is going to happen today at Condors studios. I can just feel it! Which is kinda weird because Darla usually feels stuff like this. But she isn't here which is the bad part about being here.

'Whatever, I'm going to get a froyo'

After wrapping up on Mackenzie Falls for the day, the dircter called us over. I was annoyed because they could have called me over the phone about this. What the heck do I look like! I'm the greatest actor alive! Not even Brad Pitt can say that.

We all gathered around the tall, fat man who was wearing a Yankees cap over his bald head.

"What do you want Tommy?"

He glared at me and said, "My name is Jim"

I shrugged, "Don't get mad at me Terry"

"My name is…" he ran his hand over his red face, "Okay anyways there's going to be a new cast member here on Mackenzie Falls"

"That last thing we need is another one of them, Johnny" I said as I pointed at the other castmates

"Ah! Excuse me! We're your only friends!" shouted Portlyn, waving her arms in the air

I turned my head away from them,

"No, my only friend is a cardboard cutout of me"

"That's really sad" said Cloe

"I can pay for more cardboards"

The dircter started to wave his hand in my face,

"Hello? I need to introduce the new girl."

"Is it Sonny?"

"No"

"Then I don't care"

A girl started to walk towards us. She smiled and said,

"You better care because I'm going to be the new star of the show"

I glared at her, "This one has a big ego Brandon"

The director sighed. The girl placed a hand on her hip,

"My name is Paige! Nice to meet you"

I looked at her up and down. She sorta looks like that kid from So Random but she has bleach blonde hair.

Folding my arms, "Hey you look like that kid from So Random Liz. What's your last name?"

"My name is Paige…uh uh..mm..Red..uh..Fern. Yes, yes that's it! Redfern, Paige Redfern."

"Are you sure?" asked Deven

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure"

"Whatever Amanda" I started to walk off, "This is boring. I'm gonna to mess with Sonny"

"Ooooooo" said Cloe as she gave a huge grin

"Cloe, shut up!"

And with that I walked out of the stage 2 to stage3. I can't believe I told Cloe about my crush on Sonny. Okay… it's not a crush, more like I'm in love with her. I've been in love with her the day we first met. I mean I wouldn't help just anyone up in the game of musical chairs, would I? I'm completely in love with her.

"I know you are!"

Oh my gosh, no it can't be. But it is!

"What are you doing here?"

Paige POV

"Who's Sonny?" I asked

"A girl from So Random. Don't you watch the show?" Trevor asked

"No" I lied, but they don't need to know that

Every time I see that show I scream like a schoolgirl.

"Well, we will have to change that. You see we all kinda love So Random. But no one outside our cast knows that" said Devin

"Why you watch the show?" I asked

"Well we kinda like the people on the show but they don't know that" said Portlyn

"So tell us about yourself?" asked Trevor

I'm starting to like this Trevor guy, he's so cute!

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid's Arrow

Chad's POV

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I asked the little girl who was in front of me

She smiled as she danced around me. Her little brown dress was twirling around till she stopped in front of me, tucking her blonde hair back in its place.

I shook my head, "You were always the weird one, Darla"

"But you still love me all the same" she said before nearly tackling me with one of her violent hugs

It was nice being with her again. I guess being with your sister is always nice…until she goes in your room, goes through your stuff and blackmails you. But other than that it's nice.

I gave her a tight hug and smiled.

'I really missed this brat!'

All a sudden I heard some footsteps and then a gasp. I let go of Darla and turned around to see Sonny, looking into her brown eyes I could tell that she was hurt. My first reaction was to wave me hands in the air and say 'It's not what it looks like' but Darla beat me to the punch by going to her with her hand held out,

"My name's Darla Marie Cooper, I'm Chad's little sister. You must be Sonny"

Sonny relenticly took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah that's me"

I smirked. Sonny was jealous, there's no denying that. Now it's time to rub it in her face.

"So Chad, I didn't know you had a sister. Epically one who is polite as she is" said Sonny taking her hand back

I leaned against the nearest wall and broke out my best charming smile,

"Admit it! You were jealous of Darla just now"

"No I'm not!" she shot back while she was blushing

Darla placed a hand on her mouth and tried to keep the laughter from escaping.

"Come on Sonny Monroe. You know you want me"

"Not even if h-e-double hockey sticks freezes over! Do the math Chad, you plus me equals never gonna happen"

I laughed, "You so want me"

"Do not" she shouted back, folding her arms

"Do too" I shouted back

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do too" she gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands

I smiled even wider.

"I knew she wanted me. Who doesn't want the Chadman?"

Sonny balled her fist, "Well…you're just full of yourself" then stuck her pink tongue at me

"Your face is going to be stuck like that, funny girl"

"Fine!"

I shrugged, "Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" she stormed right pass me and I smirked

"That's the Mackenzie Falls set!" I shouted, not even bothered to turn around

Both Darla and I heard a growl the Sonny stormed pass me again but not without sticking her tongue at me again. When she was out of ear range Darla smiled,

"So that's the girl you're in love with. She's really funny"

"Yeah, she is. Now what are you doing here?"

She gave a small smile and looked at the ground as she was playing with her fingers,

"Well…"

Sonny's POV

"Stupid stupid, stupid jerk head" I muttered under my breath as I walked towards my dressing room

No matter how many shields I have over my heart Chad always breaks them with just a glance. I can't believe I got jealous of his sister! A kid for crying out loud!

"HEY SONNY!"

I jumped and realized I was standing in front of Nico. He gave me a worried look but I smiled.

"Every things fine Nico"

"Um…there's pie on your shirt" he said as he pointed to my brand new shirt I was wearing to impress a certain someone

Slowly I looked down to see a big creamy mess on my shirt. I looked back up to see Nico giving me a sheepish smile while dropping the empty pan behind him.

In a calm voice I said, "You have five seconds to run"

"But Sonny…"

"Three!…Two!.."

Nico took off as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Darla's POV

I looked around the studio earlier and fell in love with it. I looked over at Chad. He was towering over me as he wore a frown on his face. His dark blue eyes questioning wheatear to keep me or boot me out.

"Well…I…kinda told Ellet she could have the day off"

Chad opened his mouth in disbelief,

"How did you slip away from your guardian?"

"In a letter"

I gave a sheepish smile as Chad ran his hand through his short blond hair. He opened his mouth but closed it again.

'I don't know wheatear to whip her or hug her' he thought

"Hug please!"

I'm the only mind reader in the family…let me rephrase that. I'm the only witch in the family. I've been practicing witchcraft ever since our parents died when I was nine years old. Chad knows and supports me even if he doesn't do it himself.

He sighed, "Let me get you some froyo"

I gave him the biggest smile I could dish out, "Okay!"

I know Chad doesn't know the real reason why I'm here. I can't wait to tell him that I'm here to help him confess his love for Sonny. Those two belong together; I could feel it in my bones!

While I was walking with Chad I read a few minds along the way.

'Who's that cutie?'

'Who's that hot chick with Chad? I can show her a good time'

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I'm only thirteen years old; these people need to keep me out of their sick little fantasies.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of the frozen yogurt machine with no Chad. I placed a hand on my hip and frowned,

"Maybe I went too far ahead"

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around expecting Chad to be standing there giving me the 'I'm sorry' look. But a girl about my age and reddish hair was standing there instead. She smiled and held a hand out,

"Hi, I'm Zora"

I started to blush as I took her hand.

"I'm Darla" I said, trying to keep myself from sturing, "You're from So Random. I love that show"

"Really!" she said as her eyes started to lit up

A deep blush formed on my face,

"Yes"

She laughed, "Cool. Well you wanna hang out sometime?"

I nodded really fast and that earned me another laugh.

'I don't know why but I feel really attached to her' thought Zora

I tried to keep myself from turning any redder.

"Hey Darla, kid"

Crap why did he have to come now?

"Pooper" she said as she folded her arms, "You're with Chad?!"

I nearly hissed at Chad for coming at the worst possible timing.

'I don't care, she's mine!' I thought then gasped, 'Whoa! Did I just think that?'

I watched Zora stick her tongue out at Chad as he bragged about himself. Placing a hand on my beating heart I smiled.

'OMG! I've only been here twenty minutes and I already found my soulmate'

"So Zora, how about we ditch Chad and go play in the vents? You can tell me about upcoming sketches"

"You're my kind of girl! She said with thumbs up

'You don't know that half of it'


	3. Chapter 3

Cupid's Arrows

Paige's Pov

The first day of shooting I was nerous, not because of camera. I've been ducking and diving to keep from being seen.

'Huh?'

I looked at the sciprt that was in front of me. A frown appeared on my face as I readed more. It said that my character and Chad's were suposed to kiss. On the first day! That's really tacky. The more I read the more the frown deepens. I'm going to declare my love for Mackenzie, we kiss again, then I get kidnapped. Lousy writers, great.

"Paige!" shouted Jim the director, he leaned back in his director's chair, "It's time to intoroduce our new star!"

I smiled and looked at the stage. It was made to look like a classroom. A tall man was standing behind the teacher's desk, reading his script. His brown hair was flowing, even though there's no wind, his grayish blue eyes, and the tan suit that he was wearing. So HOT! But I bet he's gay. It's always the hot one. Oh well.

I ran up to the set and took the middle desk out of the three rows, which was in front of the camrea.

My character's name was Ella Lonestar, stupid name, and I'm in love with Mackenzie, I'm so not looking forward to that. Chad annoys me, just looking at him makes me want to punch him in his nose. But I'll be a good girl...for now.

Zora's Pov

Me and Darla were walking down the hall towards Mackenzie Falls. The only reason I was going because she wanted to show me something. I've never been to this part of the studio before it seems a little more...fancier here. It makes me sick. I looked at Darla and it gave me a weird feeling. I'm usally keep my mind open but never by this much. besides, she might not feel the same about me. It hurts a little but I'll manage.

We walked to the set and Darla pointed at all the different stuff our studio never had. The chocolate fountain, the nacho cheese fountain, heck there was even a fancy water fountain. We kept looking at stuff till a bleached blonde haired girl walked right past me. I had to do a double take because she looked like someone I know. I thought about it some more till I felt someone poke me in my side. I turned to see a pair of dark blue eyes glaring at me.

"What are you doing here Random?" said Chad

"She's with me" said Darla from behind me

Chad rolled his eyes, "Can you help me find the new girl? It's some chick called Book or something."

"New girl?" I asked, confused, wondering who would wanna work with him

"Haven't you heard? We got a new lover for Mackenzie." he said pointing to himself

"Wow. Poor girl." I said as I walked pasted him

Sonny's Pov

I sitting on my side of the dressing room reading a magizine with Chad's pictures in them.

No matter how much I hate him, I love him just as much. Which sucks! He can be really nice but he always acts like a jerk. I was finally about to confess to that big egoed fat head!

I slammed the magizine on the table and sat back in my seat.

I pouted as i folded my arms, "No fair! he hasn't given me a chance."

"Heh, heh. You two are really funny." said a girls voice

My head shot up and looked around the room till I noticed a girl sitting on the dresser.

"Darla?"

She laughed as her blue eyes sparkled , "Yes. In the flesh."

My left eye twitched, 'She's so creepy!'

"Hmph." she folded her arms and looked away from me, "Fine but I have things on Chad Dylan Cooper that no else, but me, knows."

She unfolded her arms and grabbed a green notebook from behind her, dangling it like a bone for a dog.

I opened my mouth but closed it.

'Do I really wanna know the Chad that the world doesn't know?'

Half of me screams 'HELL YEAH!'. While the others says 'take a peek'.

What should I do?

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment and get a cookie! 


	4. Chapter 4

Cupid's Arrows Sonny's POV If I do it then that would be an invason of privacy for Chad so I have to say no but I can figure them out over time, I should most likly be nice to Darla so she does not hate me she does seem like a nice girl.  
"I'm sorry Darla but no." I said "You're sweet, it's okay. But hey we can still be friends just don't tell Chad that I was going to show you." Darla said "Okay."I said "Good, now I should be leaving now I left Zora with those drama snobs." Darla said the left What did she mean? Why is she talking about leaving Zora somewere how does she know Zora.

Paige's POV

I can not believe Zora is here on a massage table what am I going to do Oh my Trever is coming over here. Oh my gosh can he get even hotter "Hey, Paige do you want to go get a froyo with me." Trever said "Sure."I said happly "How bout we all go, I need a extra large Chocolate" said Chad "Everyone, but me and Zora. We have plans already" said Darla out of nowhere "Ok. But nothing dangerous, I do not want you hurt in anyway"  
She folded her arms, "Buzz kill."  
I snickered.  
'Wow. He really cares about someone other than himself, it's a miracle.'  
Suddly Darla bursted out laughing.  
'That girl is weird.'  
Darla stopped laughing, "Hey" she turned to me looking offended, by what?  
I glared at the little brat, "What?"  
"I'm not weird." she said Then walked off with Zora by her side, who did not look up from the ground trying to hold her laughter.  
'Thank god!'  
"Soo." My head snapped to Trever, as he smiled, "Froyo anyone?"

Tawni's POV

I have been seeing this really pretty girl around the studio lately. Okay, pretty is an understatement. She gorgeous and i can't even insult her because of Zora. Kid's been flipping out on everyone who even breathes that other girl's name. Zora always gives me a evil glares when I said something about her, good or bad. A look that says 'if you talk about her you'll die.'  
Damn, what is wrong with her.

Zora's Pov

What's wrong with me. I can't stand when girls make snide remarks about her and I can stand the way guys look at her. I end up glaring at both genders. I feel like I'm in love with Darla but she's a girl. What if she doesn't like me the same way, what if I'm in the just friends place in her heart. Of course she would not feel he same way she's wih chad he cares about cares about they always say they love eachother 'God. I'm so stupid.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Cupid's Arrows

Tawni's Pov

So much drama so little time. It's like four people fell in love and it's ticking me off. I mean I'm the prettiest, the smartest, heck I'm even mayor of my own town!

I sighed as I paced around me and Sonny's dressing room. She gets all the luck, but she's too blind to see it. Both she and Chad wear their hearts on their sleeves; no matter how much they deny it we can see that they love each other. Also with Darla and Zora, before that other blonde came Zora was just a kid who made mischief for a living, now she's a knight in shining armor. I frowned and shouted,

"When am I going to find my prince?"

Knock, knock, knock.

I frozed up, my pretty blue eyes darted to the door.

"My…My…Prince!"

I ran to the door and yanked open that door then frowned. It was Sonny in a chicken suit. I would laugh but I'm too depress now. She notice my frowned and she smiled, is that really suppose to cheer me up?

"Are you alright?"

"No…No it's not" I cried, "Whycan'tIfindaboyfriend."

Sonny raised an eyebrow as she clamped on to my shoulders, "Please calm down."

I shook her off, "No! You have Chad, why can't I have one?"

Her cheeks were stained with dark red as her brown eyes dart from each side of the room.

"Na…Na…No I don't!" she shouted as I rolled my eyes

I turned around and walked to the couch grabbed a pink pillow and threw it in her face. When it fell to the ground, all her worriness turned into shock. I grabbed another one and throw it at her but she karate chopped it out of the air. She bent down and grabbed both pillows. When she stood back up, she was greeted with another pillow to the face.

Chad's Pov

I started looking for Darla. She was suppose to be with that Zora girl. Hang out with me my butt. I should have kept her away from here. Knowing her, she plotting a way for me to get with Sonny. Not that I don't mind but I want to do it myself.

I walked past Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room and heard screams. I went over and placed an ear on the door.

"You have Chad!" I head Tawni scream

"No...No I don't." Sonny cried back

"What about all those heart around his name in your diary, or all those pictures of him in your notebook?"

I could picture Sonny blushing, "There not mine!"

"Of course Sonny Cooper!"

Then I heard some more screams. I placed a hand on the door knob and slowly twisted it. Opening it to reveal a room full of feathers and Sonny in a chicken suit. Never knew a chicken suit can look hot on someone. I watched the girls assault each other with pink fluffy pillows and having a shouting match. It was really funny to watch. I opened the door a little more and then a pillow hit me in the face.

"Oops!" said the girls before they ran to my side

Darla's Pov

Me and Zora were outside eating ice cream. It was really sweet to offer but she's been acting kinda weird. I was about to say something but my Chad sense was tingling. I ignored it. I could tell if he was in danger and him being pelted by a pillow isn't one of them. Pfft using me as an excuse to go peek in Sonny's dressing room. That pervert.

"Zora."

She jumped. It looked as if she was in deep thought. I didn't want to read it because maybe it was about me. Was it something I said, or was I to clingy? I sighed, hoping that she doesn't hate me.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Darla why don't you and I go to the park?"

"Really?"

She nodded before taking a lick on her vanilla ice cream. I smiled, it felt nice; being accepted but I wonder what would happen if she found out that I was a witch.


	6. author's note

Since this thing won't let me chance it I'll just do this =) I wanna thank TotesMyGoats, Ilovesonnywithachancebcn, Channyfanx10, MegaFan24-7, and Marchlo101! Thx for the reviews and I'm going back to work. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	7. Chapter 7

Cupid's Arrows

Sonny's Pov

I was in the prop house when all of a sudden Darla and Zora walked in laughing.

"Did you see that bird attack that man?" asked Darla

Zora laughed, "Yeah, that was awesome."

"Well you two are buddy buddy, aren't you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Oh…Hi Sonny!" said Zora with a guilty look

Darla started waving, "Hi Sonny!"

"Well I'm about to get some frozen yogurt, you guys want any?" I asked

Darla shook her head. Zora smiled and did the same thing.

"Okay."

Then I walked out.

* * *

When I got to the cafeteria I walked right into Chad….Literally. We both fell over and I landed on top of him. I closed my eyes and hissed in pain but when I looked at up to meet a pair of blue eyes. My face turned red.

"C-C-CHAD!"

"You're kinda heavy."

I jumped up and looked around to see everyone staring back at me. My face turned redder.

"Shees, if you want me just tell me. Don't crush me to death."

I frowned at him, "Shut up Chad! Who wants you anyway?"

"Every girl in the world."

I rolled my eyes, "You just have a big ego what do you have to offer."

"I have money, houses, power beyond belief."

"As I said. Big ego." I placed my hands on my hips, "But anyway, why is your sister hanging out with Zora?"

He let out a yawn, "I don't know but I can't do anything about it. The girl got blackmail on me."

"Like what?" asked a voice behind me, causing me to jump

I turned around to see a grinning Nico and Grady standing in the doorway.

"None of your business." Hissed Chad

"So you're telling me that, that hot blond is your sister?" asked Grady

Chad gave a smile, "If you know what's best for you…you'll stay away from her."

"Oeeeeeeeeeeewwwww! It the stay away from my sister talk." Nico and Grady said at the same time

Chad laughed, "Yeah, whatever."

It was like he was warning them.

"To bad we could never get close to her, I mean Zora is walking around here like her bodyguard. You even look at her funny she'll karate chop your ears off." Said Grady waving his arms around, "It's like the kid brain washed Zora."

Chad's left eye twitched, "My sister would never do that."

"My sister will never do what?"

We all turned looked to see a blond standing in the doorway.

* * *

Darla's Pov

"Hey Darla, where's Zora?" asked my big brother Chad

"Making carpet angels. I came by to get something to eat till I heard you guys talking about me. So what's up?"

Paige came storming up to me with a big frown on her face. She pointed at me and screamed,

"WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH ZORA FOR?"

I gave her a bored look, "Why do you even care? You've been avoid her ever since you came here."

Everyone started staring at her, "I…don't…know! But there something about you that I can't stand."

I walked up to her and said in a whisper, knowing that she would be the only one to hear it,

"Know your place kid or I'll reveal your little secret. If you want to fight me…" I gave a chuckle, "I'll end you."

There was fear written on her face as I smiled.

"Okay, Paige!"

She gave a small nod. I turned my head to Chad, who frowned at me,

"Hey Chad are we still leaving at four right?"

"Yeah" he answered back

I could totally tell that he was not amused with my little magic trick. He'll get over it soon enough.

"Good! So that means I have to tell the maid to record So Random for us!" I said happily

He gulped and looked around the room, "I-I don't watch that show, ew."

"What about that time I caught you watching the show, staring at it like a love sick puppy when Sonny was on there. I even have pictures." I said, "Right Chad?"

Everyone stared at him in either shock or laughed. His face was so red that it could beat Rudolph's red nose. With that he ran out the cafeteria and I let out a smirk. To think I had a list of these stuff. I looked around and saw that Sonny was not standing there. She must have chased at him. To think that an embarrassing moment to bring two people together. I walked out the room; let's see if this new plan comes to life.

* * *

Chad's Pov

Is it wrong to kill your little sister for embarrassing you in front of the person you love. I mean really, it was cruel of her to say that out loud for everyone to hear. I would have said something but I was caught off guard. I hated that she was the only one that got though me defenses.

"Damn it Darla!" I shouted

If she read my mind now, then she would hear every cuss word from the book.

"Chad!" I heard someone shout

I turned around to see Sonny chasing after me.

* * *

Zora's Pov

"So Zora, Do you want to come over for a slumber party later on?" asked Darla

She looked really pretty crimson red dress and heels. It looked like she was ready for a party.

"Sure but if your parents don't mind."

"My parents are no longer with us. But Chad doesn't mind though."

Huh?

"S-So, you and Chad live together?" I asked

She nodded happily, "Of course we do!"

I gulped; she says it like it's nothing. Jealousy ran thought me, making it very hard to keep smiling.

"Ok, who else is going to be there?" I asked

"Just me and you."

This is going to be fun, huh?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this. I want to thank fanfantic, LOLChanny819, Alex Lucell, iamnotavampire2*x4* for reviews!

Peace love and chocolate!


	8. Chapter 8

cupid's arrows

Chad's POV

I walked into the prop house to get Darla and Zora, she is so good for her. Darla gets lonely sometimes and maybe Zora is my way to Sonny but how do i use Zora?

"Don't even think about it"said Darla dangerously, it was kinda scary

"Can i get any privacy?" I asked

"No you can't" she said in a matter of fact tone

"What are you two talking about"asked Nico

"Non of your beez wackers" I said

"Chad be nice"said Darla

"Fine, whatever" I replied back

"Wait is all it takes is for you to be nice is for her to say is"asked Grady

I narrowed my eyes and hissed at him,

"Yes but don't get any ideas"

'Oh look at Zora someone looks jealous'

"She does not"said Darla

'Ooo someone is in denial'

"No"she said

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

And then she stormed out of the room leaving everyone dumbstruck. Zora gave a confused look.

"What just happened?" She asked

I felt a little guilty. Maybe I went a little to far.

* * *

Paige's POV

'Ug! What is that girl doing to Zora?' I thought as I was pacing around the room

"Why do you care?"

i jump and turn around to see Darla cooper standing there with her hands on her hips.

'Oh no did i say that out loud?'

"Oh no, you didn't"she said

'Okay now I'm freaked out now.'

She smirked and said "Good."

"Okay what do you want?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I know your little secret Paige Redfern. " She walked past me but stopped, "And by the way i love the Night World series." she said before walking again

'Oh my goodness I'm found out!'

"Yes you are."she shouted back to me

* * *

ooo Whats going on, Darla is here and lovin the night world!


	9. Chapter 9

Cupid's Arrows

Sonny's POV

I wonder if what Darla said was true i traid to ask chad

FLASHBACK

"chad" I yelled after him

"what" He asked alittle harshly

"i just want to know if it is true" I asked

"oh I - I" then he ranaway

FLASHBACK OVER

oh of course it is not true he hates me

"is that really what you think" someone asked

I turned around to see Darla of course

"stop doing that" i said sheez popping out of nowere

"sorry" she said saddly oh now i feel bad

"hey what's wroung" i asked

" my brother is in love with you" she said

wait what that is not true

"yes it is" she said

did i say that out loud

"no you did not"

"okey freak'n out here "i said

"yeah you'll get over it chad did once upon a time" she said

"you know he really does love you it's just his pride he does not know you love him and he does not want to be heartbrokn so he pretens to hate you" she said

"what i don't love chad " i said in a high voice

"sure you don't sonny sure you don't"

Portlyn's POV

why do i suddly want to spend time with Nico

Trever' s POV

I kow it's soon but i love paige

Darla's POV

yes my spell is working soon everyone will have there soulemates


	10. Chapter 10

Cupid's Arrows

Darla's Pov

I walked along the buildings side, humming a sweet and small melody. It's been a whole hour and I was still waiting on Zora, not that I mind but it wasn't like her to make me wait this long. I've been making small excuses for her, like she had to wash a car or was finishing a sketch but something wasn't sitting right. Then my imagination started to take control. What if she was kidnapped, what if she fell and couldn't get up, what is she was…

"Dead?" I gasped

With that thought in my head I ran as fast as I can.

"DON'T DIE ZORA!"

* * *

Zora's Pov

I gave a yawn while walking off set. My muscles were a little sore but everything was all right in my world.

'Oh!' I thought to myself

I was supposed to meet Darla today. I looked at the pink heart shaped watch on my wrist and cursed in my head. It was a little bit after four o' clock.

'Man, don't I suck.'

I starting running towards the exit but then I bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ow." I gave a small cry but then noticed bleach blond hair

I stared at the girl before me as she pushed herself up and dusted herself off. My eyes widen when I realized I was staring at the person I spent most of my life with. I pushed myself up and took a step towards her. She looked at me and gasped before picking up the pile of papers that were knocked out of her hands. She placed them in front of her face and with a deep voice said,

"Don't I know you?"

A part of me wanted to slap her for not coming to see me but the other wanted to hug her because I haven't seen her in so long. But curiosity set in. I placed my hand on my hips and stared her down,

"You do. Big Sis."

* * *

Darla's Pov

When I found Zora she was standing in front of that girl from Mackenzie Falls. The girl looked nervous as the younger girl stared her down, knowing full and well she was busted. A smirk formed on my face as I watch her blue eyes dart around the room. This was getting to be interesting. Zora looked over towards me and gave a smile before turning back to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Zora said in a commanding voice

The girl took the papers from her face and frown,

"Be careful of what kind of voice you use with me." She hissed back

I could feel tension between the two but it was still fun to watch. So Zora finally realized that her sister was here all along. What's gonna happen next?

* * *

Hey guys! Did Darla treat you well? I hope so! I want to thank Lady-Apricotxx for the review. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
